The Red Demon and The Witch React to Godzilla: King of the Monsters
by DarkFlameKaiju19
Summary: Karma and Okuda just came out of their movie date watching Godzilla: King of the Monsters. What will the red demon and his witch think about the monster film? Read and you shall find out.


"Greatest Movie of All Time!" Karma said as he and his girlfriend Okuda walk out of the theaters after watching Godzilla King of the Monsters.

"Okay Okay I'll admit it was a pretty good movie with good action." Okuda chuckles watching her boyfriend geek out about the new movie.

"You kidding me Okuda?! This is by far to me: Greatest Movie of 2019, One of the best Godzilla Films, AND Greatest Movie of All Time. I'm glad the director of Sonic Ninja decided to take the role of directing this movie because he nailed it!" Karma said in excitement and approval but at first he did feel a bit underwhelmed hearing that the director of Sonic Ninja would direct Godzilla King of the Monsters after he had a very mixed opinion on the Sonic Ninja sequel. But that sure changed his mind completely after watching King of the Monsters.

"H-Hope you don't mind me asking Karma...but I h-have never seen this side of you before." Okuda states. She and Karma have been dating since freshman year of high school and during those times, she has become more comfortable and less stuttering when talking to Karma. Though one thing did come up and that is this new side of Karma no one has seen except for her and now she asks him hoping he will not get offended nor mad.

"Well...I always like to keep my personal life a secret except for this who I'm close with and can trust deeply. If I have to be honest here, I grew up with Godzilla first before Sonic Ninja" Karma replies back to her comment in which she begins to understand since Karma rarely opens up about his personal life.

"A-Am I the only one that knows about this Karma?" Okuda asks again looking at her boyfriend as they begin to walk home together.

"Only you and Nagisa about my fan side for Godzilla. Ritsu also knows about it since she noticed how much I was looking up anything Godzilla related recently. Other than you three, no one else knows from this high school nor Class 3-E know about my little secret" Karma once again replies putting a finger on his lips and winks at Okuda*

Okuda giggles more at how her boyfriend: the troublemaker of all troublemakers, one of the deadliest assassins of Class 3-E, the red demon everyone fears is a die hard Godzilla fan. "So no other movies of 2019 that have yet to come out will top off Godzilla King of the Monsters?"

"Nope. This was one of the best Godzilla film I've seen and the best movie of 2019." Karma replies with a confident smirk.

"W-What about Joker, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Rise of Skywalker, or any of those other upcoming movies?" Okuda asks but giggles at knowing what her demon boyfriend will say.

"Out of all those, the only one I'm excited for is Joker and it may not top off King of the Monsters but it's gonna be real close and truly in my Top 3." Karma replies back.

"What about Avengers: Endgame? Everyone loved it calling that the best movie of 20-" Okuda mentions the movie until she's interrupted and shocked by Karma interrupted answer.

"Disappointing. Sorry to you Okuda and basically to all our friends but I did not enjoy Avengers Endgame. Only the third act is what got me interested but other than that it's a die hard pass" Karma quickly adds back as he remembers sleeping through Avengers Endgame but woken up by cheers and screams when Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor were about to fight Thanos.

"But what about Tony Stark death? Didn't that get you all emotional? It really got to me pretty badly" Okuda pouts after hearing Karma response about Endgame.

"Now that I enjoyed and I don't mean his actual death, but rather how his story came to a close. I really liked it how they closed off his story perfectly and yes his death was still sad and heartbreaking." Karma responds back as he remembers all of his friends from Class 3-E full on sobbing when Tony Stark died.

"Not as heartbreaking as sacrifice?" *Okuda looks over at her boyfriend and giggles more*

"Hey! His death was too heartbreaking besides why would I hold my tears back for one of the best characters? I mean you cried as well when Mothra sacrificed herself to Ghidorah." Karma exclaimed back in which he sees girlfriend face turning red.

"W-Well I...I mean she sacrificed herself to save Godzilla plus she's was too beautiful and majestic." Okuda sighs. "When she hatched out to her true form it felt so emotionally beautiful it was like seeing a Goddess arrive on Earth" she recalls when she first saw Mothra.

"Or when she kicked the Crap out of Rodan cause that was too awesome which even made the final battle one of the best battles I've seen. Godzilla, Ghidorah, Mothra, and Rodan just Oh My God I cannot even express all the excitement I still have in me right now! Everything from the beginning to the Antarctic Battle to Battle in Boston to BURNING GODZILLA to end of the film was just a masterpiece well done by the director." Karma gets more excited telling his thoughts to Okuda as she laughs at her boyfriend adorable geekiness.

"The Monsters action was great but some human characters are okay though the whole family drama was cheesy and way off." Okuda comments but hoping she didn't offend Karma.

"Okay okay the family drama is cheesy but the human characters were fantastic as well. Though I enjoyed more of Serizawa, Mark Russel, and MOTHRA TWINS?! I never saw that coming and my mind was just blown away when they revealed it as Mothra was hatching." Karma continues his excitement as Okuda keeps giggling and enjoying this side of Karma as they continue walk home.

-20 Minutes Later-

"But that ending though...when all the Monsters bow down to Godzilla as he roars...I felt like my 5 year old self watching Godzilla for the first time. I can finally now truly say...Long Live The King of Monsters!" Karma shouts in proud excitement.

'So the demon really has a soft side for something else other than me.' Okuda thought and looks at Karma pure excitement and smiles. "But the music was really great too. I enjoyed a lot of the composer work in this one and I cannot wait to see his music in Child's Play." Okuda states as she has been listening to Bear McCreary for a while.

"I'm definitely buying that soundtrack on CD and on my phone. You are right he really went all out in the music for this movie but that moment the Godzilla theme played in the credits, Damn that's where I lost it." Karma chuckles as he holding back tears once again then notices they are arriving at Okuda's home.

"T-Thanks Karma for inviting me out to the movies. I really had fun with you watching the movie and of course seeing your reaction to the movie." Okuda giggles more as she smiles which makes Karma blush But ignores it and smiles.

"Next time you pick your movie that you really really wanna watch and we will make it even babe." Karma winks at Okuda which makes her entire face all red like a tomato.

"K-KARMA?!" Okuda completely flustered and burning red covers her face from embarrassment as she hears Karma laughing.

"My silly little witch how adorable you are when you're like this. Makes me love you even more" Karma smiles at his girlfriend then proceeds to grab her hands to calm her down.

"I...I...L-Love you too m-my red demon..." Okuda replies back still embarrassed and flustered but smiles at her troublemaking boyfriend starting to calm down as she gently goes on her toes and shares a surprising small kiss to Karma in which he kisses her back.

Their small kiss isn't too long nor too short before they pull away ending their date on a romantic note.

"Text me when you get home okay? Goodnight Karma see you on Monday!" Okuda states as she waves at her boyfriend before entering the house.

"Goodnight Okuda I will." Karma replies back waving at his girlfriend before pulling out his headphones and plugging them to the phone. He then types 'Godzilla' by Serj Tankian and starts to jam out to the song and singing as he starts to head back home not knowing that Okuda was watching him from the window.

"He's such a dork...my dork." Okuda giggles watching her boyfriend jam to the song until he disappears from her sight. "I know he's definitely going to take me to go watch Godzilla vs. Kong with him, maybe I can learn a bit of Godzilla so I don't feel lost. Hey Ritsu?" Okuda calls out her A.I. Friend for some help.

"Oh Good Evening Okuda, how was your movie date with Karma?" Ritsu asks before asking Okuda another question. "Is there something you need help with?"

"Well...you can say the movie date was something else." Okuda giggles looking back at her boyfriend's reactions throughout the whole movie and his excitement after the movie before remembering what she needed help on. "Do you think you can help me finding out about all the Godzilla movies made?"

"I sure can Okuda! I'll pull up all the Godzilla movies ever made and see if they are available to watch." Ritsu answers her friend with a smile.

"This is gonna be quite the ride hehe." Okuda exclaims before getting a text message from Karma and opens up the message.

'Thanks again babe I really had a blast watching this movie with you. Rather than waiting til Monday, I'll go pick you up on Sunday for some ice cream. Love you Okuda I'll text you in the morning Goodnight'

Okuda blushes softly but smiles reading her boyfriend message. Everything he does always makes her flustered and she replies back, 'I Love You Too Karma, can't wait for Sunday then Goodnight Karma :)' Okuda puts her phone down and is ready to sleep before she gets another message from Karma and when she opens it, she gulps at the response left by Karma. "O-Oh boy..."

'P.S: You + Me + Godzilla Movie Marathon = Perfect Movie Date :)'

**Hope you guys liked my story since this is my very first fanfiction that I written. Decided to have a little fun with Karma after seeing an idea from Pinterest where he is wearing a Godzilla jacket, credit to the artist for an amazing art. I know Michael Dougherty directed King of the Monsters but I decided to change that up a bit with the director of Sonic Ninja since Karma did state he was a fan of him. I do not own Assassination Classroom or Godzilla King of the Monsters, they belong to their original owners. Once again, hopefully you guys enjoy my first ever fanfiction and please no harsh comments. Until next time :).**


End file.
